


The Party

by areuandi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areuandi/pseuds/areuandi
Summary: This was not exactly the RFA party everyone thought would be. Everything is planned well and the guest coordinator, MC, has invited a number of attendees. But for some reason...





	The Party

The party is moving along smoothly, and the RFA members are expecting MC. She's late, they thought, or she's lost, they thought again, so they looked around and asked brunettes if they were MC.

They never really got to see her real face. Not one member. Well, except for Seven. Why didn't he just print a picture of her and show it to the other members, you ask? You see, MC agreed to be RFA's guest coordinator, only if Seven disabled the CCTVs inside the apartment she was in. Seven obviously refuted to this, since he could no longer monitor MC and make sure she's not in danger. So V, RFA's leader, proposed an idea. He asked MC if it was alright with her, if audio recorders were placed in her apartment rather than CCTVs. MC agreed, saying she just didn't want anyone to see her face. The only detail they know about her is that she's a brunette. 

"She might not be here." says Jaehee, as she lifts her glasses up.

"Didn't she say she'll come?" Yoosung asks.

"Maybe she backed out. I remember her saying in the chatroom that she wasn't really good with parties." Zen answers.

"Seven, can you show us how she looks like? Did you hear her going out of the apartment?" Jumin faces Seven and asks.

"Ah, Mr. Han~ One question at a time! I could tell you if you let me cuddle Ellie~" Seven swoons.

"Luciel, I think this is a serious situation. MC could be in danger right now." Jaehee glares at Seven.

"You're right. MC profusely asked me to not show her face to anyone—that's one question answered, and I did hear her going out of the apartment." Seven answered, leaving his playful demeanor.

"So is she here, or nah? Could she be kidnapped by the hacker?" Yoosung is frantic and worried.

"That could be. I will send guards outside and let them search the surrounding area for any suspicious activity." Jumin says as he makes call.

"Psh, guys. I solved that hacker case already. MC just texted me and says she's already here." Seven casually says.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?! Well? Where is she?" Zen is angry and excited at the same time. Angry at Seven and excited to meet MC.

"She says she's at the registration table." Seven answers.

"Is it me, or is Seven and MC super-duper close?" Yoosung says, with a blatant tinge of envy in his voice. 

"When did she message you? I have already dispatched my guards." Jumin asks.

"Just now, lolololol~" Seven replies, with a wink.

"Seven, don't do that again." Yoosung cringes, with disgust written all over his face.

They wait for MC to get inside the ballroom. The RFA members continue to chat, until a guard brings MC to them.

"MC~!" Zen squeals.

"You're here! We were worried." Jaehee says.

"Hello, everyone! I hope it wasn't a hassle waiting for me. Something came up, haha." MC is cheery and smiling, but something about her mood is strange.

"It wasn't anything bad, was it?" Yoosung asks.

"Don't worry. I was just decorating my dress." MC beams.

"You look beautiful, MC." Jumin remarks. 

"Yeah, I agree with Mr. Trust Fund Kid. You are really stunning." Zen says. 

"Aw, no. I'm really not." MC gushes.

"A lady should learn to take a compliment." Jumin says, as he fixes his tie.

"Well, if you say so—thank you. You guys look dashing as well. I'm glad to finally meet you all in person." MC genuinely praises. Her eyes are fixated at the RFA members' attires, gleaming and appreciating each. 

The RFA members inquire MC and shared pleasant conversations. The night soon ended and it was a successful party. Jumin stood on the podium and gave the closing speech, and earned a thunderous applause from the audience. 

The party ended and the members gather once again, but they notice that Seven and MC are not around. 

"Where are Seven and MC?" Jumin asks.

"That's what we're wondering as well." Jaehee adds.

"I'll look for them!" Yoosung volunteers and raises his hand enthusiastically.

"I'll go with you." Zen says.

Seven and MC were at the roof together. The atmosphere was tense, and sad even. 

"I'm fake. I've been smiling too much. Everything you guys said were lies. I'm not pretty or beautiful, or whatever you call me. I'm none of those things." MC says, her back facing Seven.

"Is this why you didn't want to show us your face?" Seven asks.

"Luciel, don't you think it's strange how some random girl like me gets tricked into a funding organization, and even when you all threatened me to not escape, I complied to everything you guys said? No sane person would want to be a guest party coordinator for people she doesn't even know!"

"You could've just escaped if you wanted to. You didn't ask to get into our mess."

"Exactly!" MC turns, her eyes red and runny. "I didn't escape! I didn't run away! Do you know why?"

"... No." Seven looks down.

"Because even if I did, no one would come looking for me. I'm nobody in this world. After this party, you guys won't even remember me. I'm not even that active in the chatroom."

"You saved our organization, MC. Without you, this party wouldn't have been possible. Don't you see that?"

MC tries to argue, but she remains silent. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fake? That smiling person, the guest coordinator who gathered all those guests, the person who got dragged into this... They're all fake. They're not the real me."

"Then who is the real you? Tell me. Tell us."

Just then, Zen and Yoosung arrived at the scene. 

"Seven! MC! There you are! What are you doing here?" Zen exclaims.

"Hahaha~ hey guys, where were you?" Seven says, covering the current situation.

"Don't act dumb, Seven. We were looking for you~" Yoosung nags.

MC drops to the ground, startled by Yoosung and Zen's sudden entrance.

"MC! Are you okay?" Zen approaches MC and tries to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" MC swats Zen's hand in fear. "I-I... You should all just forget about me. I'm sorry. This will be the last time you'll ever hear from me." MC stands up rather shakily and walks towards the edge of the roof.

"Wait, what are you doing, MC! D-don't!" Yoosung runs towards MC to stop her. He backs away immediately as she sees MC holding out a knife.

"Don't stop me. Someone else will be your guest coordinator. Someone that's not me. She'll be different this time. This... All these that are happening are all just another branch of the main story." MC says wearily.

"What are you talking abou—" Yoosung gets cut off by Seven.

"Leave her be. Let her do what she wants." Seven grits his teeth, an attempt to hold in his temper.

"Seven! What the fuck are you saying! You mean you just let her commit suicide?" Zen walks towards Seven. "Are you out of your mind? Come to your senses!" He grips Seven's shoulders tightly, yet Seven barely winces. 

"It's what she wants. Leave her be." Seven looks away from Zen, his teeth still gritting together. 

MC continues to walk towards the edge.

"MC, don't! I don't want to lose another person anymore. Rika died like this too! I don't want to suffer anymore!" Yoosung wails.

"That's what you want..." MC regards coldly.

Yoosung falls to the ground, his hands clutching his chest, his eyes wide open in shock. 

MC looks at Seven, her body just a step away from falling, "I'm sorry you have to go through this again and again. Goodbye.".

"MC!" Zen shouts. "It's not that high right?" Zen panics. "This building is not that high, right?... SEVEN! Tell me!"

Seven stays quiet and doesn't talk. He knows. He's seen this before.

Zen curses under his breath and dials a call to Jaehee. "Tell that trust fund kid to send his guards at the back gate.... Why? Just do it!" 

Yoosung is sobbing, and this annoys Zen. "Stop crying and go help Jaehee! MC could just be injured, call a hospital or something!"

Yoosung continues to drown himself in tears and stays paralyzed at his feet. 

"Damn it, Seven! Why aren't you saying anything?"

Seven says nothing still, and just looks at the clouds above him. He let's out a deep, heavy sigh, as if he heard Zen's repeating complaints a million times already.

Just then, Zen received a call. 

"There's nothing here, Zen." Jaehee, on the other line said.

"What?!" Zen moves towards the edge of the roof, and sees the guards, Jaehee and Jumin at the bottom. There was no sign of MC's body anywhere. She disappeared. "What..."

"Zen? Was there supposed to be something here?" Jaehee asks.

Yoosung stopped crying and lifts his head up. "W-Why am I crying?". He wipes his tears with his forearms and slowly went back up his feet.

Zen is petrified. He drops his hands to his sides and dramatically took a step back. It was as if he was a protagonist in a drama, and the villain just told him his parents were already murdered. 

"Zen, is something wrong?" Yoosung asks.

"N-No... I don't know." Zen looks confused, as he brushes his hand through his hair.

As if on cue, the notification bell on their RFA messenger app rings. Zen looks at his phone and enters the chatroom. 

There is a message.

 

From MC: Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my life.
> 
> lol. anyway, this was inspired by something i experienced, haha. i'll probably edit this. probably. well, it turned out to be different from what i initially imagined. and the pace is so fast too. WELP. 
> 
> areuandi, out.


End file.
